


Levity

by 35-leukothea (35_leukothea)



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35_leukothea/pseuds/35-leukothea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levity; noun. Humor or frivolity, especially in the treatment of a serious matter with humor or in a manner lacking due respect.</p><p>
  <i>Zooey turned and looked at her, and—unpredictable young man—made a very dour face, as though he had suddenly eschewed any and all forms of levity.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levity

**Author's Note:**

> a very short work inspired by [this](http://notpano.tumblr.com/post/82057229100/illsleepeventually) post. on tumblr [here](http://35-leukothea.tumblr.com/post/140542642082/i-have-to-kill-him-nezumi-decided-he-was-lying).

 

“I have to kill him,” Nezumi decided. He was lying flat on his back on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

Inukashi nodded, and flipped a page in their book. “Mm.”

“I don’t know how to hit on him so he has to die.”

“Mm.”

“He’s just too much trouble. It isn’t worth it.”

“What’s ‘levity’ mean?”

“It’s like when you make a serious situation seem funny, but in a bad—” He stopped abruptly, then sat up straight. “Have you even been listening to me?”

“No,” they admitted readily. “I’ve been trying to figure out what half the words in this book mean.”

In spite of himself, Nezumi asked, “What are you reading?”

“ _Franny and Zooey_. So you really think you’re gonna have to kill him?”

He gave a short sigh. “I certainly can’t see a way around it. He’s become an inconvenience. He’s undoing everything I’ve worked for.”

At that moment, the door swung open. “I’m home!” Shion sang, his usual insufferable self. “Hi, Inukashi.”

“Hey, Shion,” they replied. “How’re my dogs?”

“Dogged.”

Nezumi frowned. “That’s not what that means.”

“I know it’s not,” Shion said patiently as he tossed his coat over the back of a chair, then stooped to give Nezumi a kiss on the cheek. “I’m going to wash up,” he added, and disappeared into the bathroom.

There was a moment of silence. Then, in a peculiar, dour tone of voice, wearing a peculiar, dour expression, Nezumi repeated, “I’ll kill him.”

Inukashi grinned, unpitying. “Nah, you won’t.”

“I will,” he insisted weakly.

“Nah.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't read _Franny and Zooey_ and _A Perfect Day for Bananafish_ by J.D. Salinger, you should do that. keep a dictionary on hand.


End file.
